Vehicle insurance policies are generally purchased by insurance customers from various insurance providers. Conventional policies generally provide coverage to the user for a term of the policy based on payment of a premium associated with the policy. Such term based policies might not account for driving behaviors, environmental conditions, or the like. Rather, coverage may be provided for the term, regardless of how, where, when, etc. the driver operates the vehicle.
Many vehicles include sensors and internal computer systems designed to store and monitor driving data, vehicle operation data, driving conditions, and driving functions. Many vehicles also include one or more communication systems designed to send and receive information from inside or outside the vehicle. Such information can include, for example, vehicle operational data, driving conditions, and communications from other vehicles or systems.